EVA Berlin 2014
The EVA Berlin 2014 conference on Electronic Media and Art, Culture, History was held in , , 5-7 November 2014. Twitter: * #EVAberlin2014 * #EVAberlin Workshop I: 3D-Scanning von historischem Kulturgut – Technologien und Anwendungsbereiche Mittwoch, 5. November 2014 Im Rahmen des Workshoptages besteht die Möglichkeit, die Digitalisierungs-Pipeline „CultLab3D“ zu besuchen. ; Moderation und Organisation: : Pedro Santos (Fraunhofer-Institut für Graphische Datenverarbeitung IGD, Abteilung Digitalisierung von Kulturerbe) Beim Einsatz von 3D-Technologien reagieren Museen und kulturelle Einrichtungen oft mit Zurückhaltung, sei es aus Zeit- und Kostengründen, aufgrund von Barrieren in der Umsetzung im Arbeitsalltag oder der fehlenden Vertrautheit im Umgang mit der Technik. Der in dem Projekt „CultLab3D“ verfolgte Ansatz nimmt diese Schwierigkeiten auf und entwickelt ein beispielhaftes 3D-Scan-Szenario, das die beiden Faktoren Zeit und Aufwand auch unter hohen Qualitätsansprüchen minimiert. Im Fokus dieses EVA-Workshops stehen das 3D-Scanning und die Akquise von dreidimensionalen Modellen in den unterschiedlichen Zusammenhängen von Forschung und Sammlung. CultLab3D: ein mobiles 3D-Scanning Szenario für Museen und Galerien Martin Ritz (Fraunhofer-Institut für Graphische Datenverarbeitung IGD, Abteilung Digitalisierung von Kulturerbe) Themse – 3D-Technologie für Berliner Museen Prof. Dr. Hartmut Schwandt, Joachim Weinhold, Samuel Jerichow (Technische Universität Berlin, Fakultät II, Institut für Mathematik) 3D-Pitoti: Acquisition, processing and presentation of prehistoric rock art Alexander Kulik, André Kunert, Stephan Beck et al. (Bauhaus-Universität Weimar) „Nur hübsche Bildchen in 3D“ – wie mangelnde Dokumentation des Scanvorgangs 3D-Digitalisate wissenschaftlich wertlos macht Dr. Heinrich Mallison (Museum für Naturkunde, Leibniz-Institut für Evolutions- und Biodiversitätsforschung Berlin) Workshop II: Forum „Kultur in 3D“: Kooperationen, Positionen und Projekte Mittwoch, 5. November 2014 Im Rahmen des Workshoptages besteht die Möglichkeit, die Digitalisierungs-Pipeline „CultLab3D“ zu besuchen. ; Moderation und Organisation: : Pedro Santos, Dr. Dirk Rieke-Zapp, Dr. Bernd Breuckmann (Fraunhofer IGD, Breuckmann GmbH und Breuckmann-3D Engineering) Das 2011 gegründete Forum „Kultur in 3D“ bietet Museen, Industriepartnern, Wissenschaftlern und Branchenvertretern eine produktneutrale Plattform für den Austausch über die Potenziale der 3D-Techniken sowie über die Möglichkeiten von digitalen Technologien, Kulturgüter auszustellen, zu erhalten und für Forschungszwecke zugänglich zu machen. Im Rahmen des EVA-Workshops stellt sich das Forum den technischen und semantischen Themenbereichen der 3D-Erfassung, der Visualisierung und der dokumentarischen Nutzung. Es werden Anwendungsbeispiele präsentiert und aus Nutzersicht diskutiert. Im Anschluss besteht die Möglichkeit einer Besichtigung der Digitalisierungs-Pipeline „CultLab3D“. Der Workshop richtet sich primär an Mitglieder des Forums „Kultur in 3D“, ist jedoch für alle Interessierte offen. Digitale 3D-Erfassung von Artefakten in Museen und Sammlungen Dr. Dirk Rieke-Zapp, Dr. Bernd Breuckmann (Breuckmann GmbH und Breuckmann-3D Engineering) Die Ausgrabung am Tell Halaf – Syrien: Eine Fusion von virtueller Rekonstruktion und 3D-Scans Dr. Marc Grellert, Ulrike Dubiel (Technische Universität Darmstadt, FG IKA und Ägyptologisches Seminar, FU Berlin) Precise 3D documentation of cultural heritage within the Polish long-term government programme CULTURE+ between 2010 and 2014 Eryk Bunsch, Robert Sitnik (Museum of King Jan III's Palace at Wilanow, Warschau und Institute of Micromechanics and Photonics, Warsaw University of Technology) 3D-Dokumentation von neolithischen Holzartefakten - Erfahrungen und Perspektiven Dr. Florian Innerhofer, Rengert Elburg, Thomas Reuter (Landesamt für Archäologie Sachsen, Zentrale Fachdienste) Workshop III: Attention! Wahrnehmung und Vermittlung in der digitalen Gesellschaft Mittwoch, 5. November 2014 Im Rahmen des Workshoptages besteht die Möglichkeit, die Digitalisierungs-Pipeline „CultLab3D“ zu besuchen. ; Moderation und Organisation: : Armin Berger (3pc GmbH Neue Kommunikation) Bitte beachten Sie, dass der Workshop in Englisch sein wird. Die Informationstechnologien revolutionieren unsere Wahrnehmung der Welt. 3D-Modelle, immersive Bildwelten, Augmented Reality Anwendungen, BigData Analysen – es ist heute nicht einmal absehbar, welche Auswirkungen sich aus den neuen Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten für die Wahrnehmung und das kollektive Bewusstsein einstellen werden. Sie verändern den Horizont unserer Erfahrungen und die Art und Weise, Geschichte/n weiterzugeben. Der Workshop lenkt unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf die notwendige Veränderung vertrauter Muster und versucht Annäherungen an die neue Narrative der digitalen Gesellschaft. Semantic storytelling Armin Berger (3pc GmbH Neue Kommunikation) Perception and representation of reality; the 3D-revolution Julien Guery (Captair Company, University of Burgundy) Kulturkonsum aus Sicht des Nutzers konvergenter Medien Maximilian von Grafenstein (Alexander von Humboldt-Institut für Internet und Gesellschaft, Bereich „Internet Entrepreneurship“ und Mauerschau Medienproduktion UG) Shakespeare’s biggest classroom and the future of online learning Dr. James Morris (Web Media, Ravensbourne, UK) Walk through research Jamie Allen, Dionísio Soares Paiva, Catherine Descure und Jakob Bak, Chris Whitehead (Copenhagen Institute of Interaction Design und International Center for Culture and Heritage Studies, Newcastle University) Reverse: the experience of going back in time through augmented reality and archives Francesca Guerrera (University of Milan) Conference I Donnerstag, 6. November 2014 Kultur in 3D – Aquirieren, Modellieren, Visualisieren Session 1 CultLab3D: eine Digitalisierungspipeline für dreidimensionale Objekte Pedro Santos (Fraunhofer-Institut für Graphische Datenverarbeitung IGD, Abteilung Digitalisierung von Kulturerbe) Multi-Scale / Multi-Sensor 3D-Dokumentation und 3D-Visualisierung höfischer Prunkräume B. Strackenbrock, Prof. Dr. Gerd Hirzinger, Dr. rer. nat. Jürgen Wohlfeil (Deutsches Zentrum für Luft und Raumfahrt, Robotik und Mechatronik Zentrum) S-360 Stereo-Surround immersive Pilotprojekte in Kooperation mit dem Museum für antike Schiffahrt des RGZM Prof. Michael Orthwein (Fachhochschule Mainz, Mediendesign, Fachbereich Gestaltung) Kultur in 3D – Virtuelle Archäologie Session 2 3D-Funddokumentation – ein Anwendungsbericht aus dem Landesamt für Archäologie Sachsen Thomas Reuter, Dr. Florian Innerhofer (Landesamt für Archäologie Sachsen, Zentrale Fachdienste) 3D-Scans für die Rekontextualisierung antiker Skulptur Prof. Dominik Lengyel, Catherine Toulouse (Brandenburgische Technische Universität Cottbus-Senftenberg, Lehrstuhl Darstellungslehre) Virtuelle Archäologie in Baden-Württemberg - Verarbeitung und Online-Präsentation von 3D-Modellen Dr. Stephan M. Heidenreich, Markus Steffen (Landesamt für Denkmalpflege im Regierungspräsidium Stuttgart) Geschichte digital – Nachweissysteme und Dokumentationsstrategien Session 3 Manuscripta Mediaevalia. Werknormdateien für die GND Werner Köhler (Bildarchiv Foto Marburg, Deutsches Dokumentationszentrum für Kunstgeschichte, Philipps-Universität Marburg) Wo liegt eigentlich Useis? Potenziale des DAI Gazetteers am Beispiel der sogenannten Wüstenschlösser der Levante Sabine Thänert (Deutsches Archäologisches Institut, Referat für Informationstechnologie, Wissenschaftliche Fachsäule) Verlorenes Wissen – Die Integration von musealen Ausstellungen in das Portal Kulturerbe Niedersachsen Frank Dührkohp (Verbundzentrale des GBV, Digitale Bibliothek) Vom Affentheaterbesitzer bis zum Zahn. Redaktionelle Datenbankstrategien umfangreicher Datenkonglomerate bei den Staatlichen Kunstsammlungen Dresden Katja Schumann, Ulrich Servos (Staatliche Kunstsammlungen Dresden, Datenbankprojekt Daphne und Robotron Datenbank-Software GmbH, Deutschland) Gesellschaft digital – vom Hören und Sehen Session 4 Digital “Live-Casting” – English and German theatre to multiple big screen audiences internationally Dr. James R. Hemsley (EVA Conferences International UK) Innovative, partizipative Hör- und Seherlebnisse in Museen Tobias Ziegler (Tamschick Media + Space GmbH) A virtual walk in the city: embodying digital narratives in the museum Dr. Georgios Artopoulos, Dr. Nikolas Bakirtzis (Science and Technology in Archaeology Research Center, The Cyprus Institute, Cyprus) Conference II Freitag, 7. November 2014 Kulturerbe digital – in Netzwerk und Verbund Session 5 EU-Projekt „Partage Plus“: Digitalisierung und Indexierung von Beständen des Jugendstils – Ergebnisse und Erfahrungen Dr. Holger Klein-Wiele, Regine Stein (Institut Mathildenhöhe, Städtische Kunstsammlung Darmstadt und Deutsches Dokumentationszentrum für Kunstgeschichte) * Partage Plus ** publiziert als eCULTURE AGENDA 2020 – IT Strategien des Senats der Freien und Hansestadt Hamburg Dr. Horst Scholz (Kulturbehörde Hamburg, Referat Informationstechnologien und digitale Projekte) * Auftrag des Hamburger Senats: "Alle Bürgerinnen und Bürger sollen digitalen Zugang zu den Kulturgütern unserer Stadt erhalten." * www.efoto-hamburg.de * Fazit u.a.: ** Wer in der digitalen Welt nicht wahrgenommen wird, verliert seine Relevanz. ** Daten gehören allen und müssen für alle zugänglich sein. Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek – Statusbericht und Ausblick Frank Frischmuth, Stephan Bartholmei (Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek DDB, Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz und Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz) * Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek ** ** schema.org * Zweifel an Aktualität des Konzepts des Portals ** vom Portal zur Plattform und zum Ökosystem ** user generated content * Das schwarze Loch des Urheberrechts (ca. 1870 bis Open Access Anfang 21. Jh.) Open Data – Open Culture. Coding Da Vinci 2014 Stephan Bartholmei, Barbara Fischer, Helene Hahn, Anja Müller (Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Wikimedia Deutschland, Open Knowledge Foundation Deutschland und Servicestelle Digitalisierung Berlin) * 16 Institutionen * 26 offene Datensets * 150 Teilnehmer * 27 Projektideen * 17 Präsentationen * 5 Preisträger * http://codingdavinci.de/daten/ Bildwelten digital – immer nur Bilder? Session 6 Immer diese Einstein-Bilder! Der Nutzer des Bildarchivs der ETH-Bibliothek Nicole Graf (ETH-Bibliothek, Bildarchiv Zürich) * http://www.library.ethz.ch/Ressourcen/Bilder ** http://ba.e-pics.ethz.ch/ * ab 01.01.2015: Open Data Wie Serious Gaming und iBeacon Technologie neue Unterhaltungswerte im Museumsfeld schaffen Felix Handschuh (Neofonie Mobile GmbH) * * UNMAS "Sweeper" * Ausstellungsintervention „EuropaTest“ im Ethnologischen Museum Berlin Hachiman Digital Handscrolls: Semantische Anreicherung mit Hyperimage Jens-Martin Loebel, Heinz-Günter Kuper, Matthais Arnold et al. (bitGilde IT Solutions, Exzellenzcluster Asien und Europa) * Hachiman Digital Handscrolls Project Geschichtsbuch oder Gesichtsbuch? Was Bilder wirklich sagen … Dr. Thomas Tunsch (Staatliche Museen zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz, Museum für Islamische Kunst) Geschichtsbuch oder Gesichtsbuch? Was Bilder wirklich sagen … See also * EVA Conferences * EVA Berlin External links * EVA 2014 Berlin - Programme * Staatliche Museen zu Berlin: What's new Category:EVA Berlin Category:2014